


true colors

by lulumina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, but the prompt was soulmates so, girlvember 2018, i guess i had no choice, maybe i'll expand it later but for now it's just this, no seriously gals, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is really short haha, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumina/pseuds/lulumina
Summary: Romelle and Allura are helping each other with homework when they come to a jolting realization. As soon as they brush fingers, their world is no longer black and white.Girlvember day five: soulmates!Enjoy this small little fluff soulmate romellura au! If i'm motivated later I may keep writing it, but for now it's just a oneshot. womp womp.





	true colors

The moment Romelle brushed hands with the girl with the bushy silver hair, her world changed completely. She saw vibrant color in things that had once been dull and cold. The grays and whites of her bedroom quilt burst into blossoms of pale pink and yellow, threaded with hints of soft summer green. The sky outside the window turned a stunning shade of blue, the clouds taking on more depth and shadow than they ever had before. And there in all her glory, sitting cross-legged on the bedspread, was Allura. She looked as awestruck as Romelle felt, color rising to her cheeks as she took in the overhaul of new information. Her silver hair tumbled over her shoulders and glinted in the pale afternoon sun filtering in from the window. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide. She stared at Romelle, the girl’s English homework long forgotten. 

Romelle swallowed and tried to take in what had just happened. She opened her mouth to say something, but Allura cut in before she could get the words out.

“How have we not ever touched before?”

“We’ve just found out that we’re soulmates and that’s what you’re worried about?” Romelle asked, frowning.

“Well- no- I mean, yes. I guess. I’ve known you for a few weeks now, and we’ve never even brushed shoulders or _anything _?”__

__“We just touched hands,” Romelle commented._ _

__Well, yes. I can see that,” Allura answered, bringing a hand up to her face. “I guess I’m in shock.”_ _

__“Me, too...” Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton._ _

__Allura looked down at her fidgeting hands. “You’re- uh. Really pretty in color,” she said softly._ _

__“You were pretty even without color, Allura.” Romelle responded, smiling. She was fairly sure her face was reddening._ _

__Allura made a little squeaking sound and coughed right after. “Well… what do we do now?” She choked out. “I’ve never had a soulmate before.”_ _

__“I don’t really know… What do soulmates do?” Romelle thought of seeing her moms together. A lot of touching. It didn’t even have to be meaningful, just a gentle hand on the waist, or linked pinkies, or shoulders pressed together. The comforting presence of someone being there for you, to lean on and warm your heart. To support you when things get rough, to laugh and to hold and to love._ _

__“Let’s start with this,” Romelle suggested. She gently took one of Allura’s hands and held it in her own. It was warm and soft, relaxed in her own. “Is that ok?”_ _

__“Yes,” Allura breathed._ _

__Romelle rubbed a thumb in slow circles on the back of Allura’s hand._ _

__“I can’t believe I’m this lucky,” Allura said, squeezing Romelle’s hand as she picked up her pencil in the other._ _

__“I can’t believe _I’m _this lucky!” Romelle responded, grabbing her own pencil and grinning like an idiot. “I get to have a smart, beautiful, funny, amazing girl as my soulmate, and she’s sitting right here in my bedroom doing homework with me. I couldn’t be happier.”___ _

____“You’re a goofball. Let’s get back to work,” Allura insisted, but her eyes sparkled with affection._ _ _ _

____All throughout the rest of the evening, they worked with their hands connected. Sure, it made it a heck of a lot harder to write, but they had just found each other and they weren’t planning on letting go anytime soon._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or drop a kudos if you enjoyed what you read! let me know if i should expand upon this little universe <3


End file.
